smifandomcom-20200213-history
Get a Clue
Get a Clue is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and is the overall seventy-ninth episode. Summary When Shinx and Rockruff go missing, the Mario crew, Flygon, Vibrava, Joltik, Magby and Mudbray team up to find their friends. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to Oshawott of the Starter Squad swimming in his pond until he hears a voice call out Shinx's name. He then hears another voice call Rockruff's name. Oshawott follows the sounds of the voices until he finds himself at Seashell Beach, where the SMI crew is located. He learns that Peach was calling out Rockruff's name and Spike was calling out Shinx's name. Oshawott asks Spike why everyone is calling out Rockruff and Shinx's names. Spike explains that Rockruff and Shinx are missing and that neither of the crew know where Shinx and Rockruff are at. Oshawott offers to help, but Spike interrupts him by saying that everyone should team up with each other to find Rockruff and Shinx. Oshawott, slightly peeved, then thinks to himself that Spike interrupting him "wasn't very nice". Later, Magby is using the move, Ember, to burn down some bushes in an attempt to look for Rockruff and Shinx until she hears a shrilly voice from a female Grubbin that runs away, screaming because the latter is in flames. Magby then apologizes to the tiny Bug Pokémon and the scene then cuts to Yoshi making his way through the hedges to find the puppy and kitten Pokémon duo until he is stung by an angry male Beedrill, to which Toad hears Yoshi's shouting. Yoshi, speaking in the Yoshi language, makes his confessional that he is "never going through Beedrill-infested hedges ever again", and proceeds to leave the hedges while moaning in pain because of his now-hurting hands. After a whole morning of searching, the SMI crew decide to search for Rockruff and Shinx at the pavilion. After the crew arrives at the pavilion, Flygon asks her friends who's going to open the door and Yoshi says he'll do it. When Yoshi opens the pavilion door, Rockruff and Shinx come out with a jump and say "Surprise!", surprising the SMI gang. Rockruff tells the SMI crew that their search for her and Shinx was a reward challenge and the SMI gang cheers with excitement. Shinx then tells the SMI gang they're all tied for a reward: An afternoon Hawaiian pizza party at the beach of their choice. The SMI crew tells Rockruff and Shinx they want their afternoon Hawaiian pizza party at Luminous Beach and Rockruff and Shinx agree as they nod their heads. The SMI gang goes to Luminous Beach for their reward and Rockruff and Shinx laugh happily. At Luminous Beach, the SMI gang has their afternoon pizza party. They eat pizza and dance to music and play games. After the party, they thank Rockruff and Shinx for the reward challenge and Rockruff and Shinx say "You're welcome!" as the episode ends. Quotes Oshawott: "Hey, Spike, what's going on?" Spike: "What?" Oshawott: "Why is everybody calling Shinx and Rockruff's names?" Spike '''(worriedly): "Because they're missing and we can't find them!" (trembling) "We don't even know where they're at!" '''Oshawott: "That sounds really tough. Maybe I can he--" Spike '''(finding bravery): "We're going to team up and find those two before the sun comes down!" (Oshawott becomes slightly peeved) '''SMI Crew: "Yeah!" Oshawott (thinking to himself): Well, that wasn't very nice. -- (The viewers see the first-person perspective of Yoshi, who has moved over some leaves) Yoshi (moving over a leaf with a Ledyba on it): "Yo Yoshi! This is hard, looking for Rockruff and Shinx!" (Yoshi then moves over a leaf with a Beedrill on it, and the scene cuts to Toad hearing Yoshi shouting in pain) (Yoshi's Confessional) Yoshi: "Yoshi Yo! I'm never going through Beedrill-infested hedges ever again!" (End Confessional) Yoshi (leaving the hedges): "Yoshi Yoshi! That's it, I'm getting out of here!" (moans in pain) Trivia Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2)